One hundred years- The Lone Flower
by KurosakiElric
Summary: Yoruichi tells Ichigo what happened to her during the years she had been in hiding during some time in the hot springs. YoruIchi, past Yorukiske
1. Chapter 1

Yoruichi walked up to Ichigo, who was taking a bath in the hot springs.

"How's the water today, Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi.

Ichigo muttered something Yoruichi couldn't make out. She sighed and began taking off her clothes. Ichigo turned to answer her and turned, turning red.

"Dammit!" He yelled. "Warn me before you do that, will you?"

"Still the same reaction, huh Ichigo?" sighed Yoruichi. "I don't understand why a man like yourself is so innocent."

Yoruichi stepped into the water and sighed happily. Ichigo looked at Yoruichi with an expression she couldn't place.

"I thought cats don't like water.." he mumbled, smirking.

"I guess that's an urban legend that goes without saying." She smirked. "Besides. I'm not a true cat."

Yoruichi slid into the water. "This is great." she sighed happily.

Ichigo watched as the scars on her face began healing.

"What the hell have you been doing out there, Yoruichi?" he asked her.

"Taking care of a few things." She sighed.

"Oh yeah?" sighed Ichigo, eying her. "Like what?"

"A friend from my past needed… guidance."

"Your past, huh?" said Ichigo. "You never did tell me…"

"Tell you what, Ichigo?" said Yoruichi, turning to look at him.

"You were in hiding for so long. What the hell did you do during that time? You must have gotten bored at some point."

Yoruichi chuckled. "I suppose I can tell you that. It's been so long since I thought about it."


	2. Chapter 2

ONE HUNDRED YEARS AGO

Soul Society

Yoruichi stood, standing at the highest peak of the Sokoyku. Damn, that thing still gave her nightmares. But still, she had made her decision to leave the Soul Society. It would mean leaving Soi Fon, the woman who idolized her so.

She sighed and jumped off the cliff. In a flash, she was gone, and when she reappeared again, she was on the roof of a building a few feet away. Using the flashstep, she managed to get to the edge of the district without getting seen. The seki seki rock that protected the Soul Society wouldn't allow for her to just leave by using the same technique. She would have to, literally, open a gate.

She turned and took one last look, and transformed, thinking she would never see the place again.

She took one step forward, and stopped.

"And just where do you think you're going, Yoruichi?"

She turned.

"Ichimaru." Her eyes narrowed.

"Ah. So you know my name. By order of the 13 court squads, you are being exiled."

"Exiled? For what?" shouted Yoruichi.

"I think you already know. When I came up behind you. You didn't even flinch."

"I could feel your spiritual pressure." Sighed Yoruichi.

"Mastered the flash step, I see. Too bad. You'll have to revert to your cat form in the World of the Living."

"How did you know about my other form, Ichimaru?" shouted Yoruichi.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichimaru chuckled. Yoruichi felt shivers down her spine. "I've got people on the inside. People more trustworthy then some subordinate."

The sun suddenly felt hotter.

_Damn._ thought Yoruichi. _He knows everything… Almost. Yeah. Almost._

Yoruichi smirked. "You don't know everything."

"_Don't_ I?" Ichimaru sighed. "As fun as it was hanging out with the legendary Yoruichi, it pains me to say this, but you are exiled."

"You had something to do with this, didn't you Ichimaru?" Yoruichi spat.

"Ah-ah-ah!" taunted Ichimaru, wiggling a finger. "I wouldn't go that far. You were scheming with that other Soul Reaper we exiled the other day. What was his name now? Hmmm.."

Yoruichi gasped. "Kisuke. What did you do to him?"

"Ah… That was his name." Sighed Ichimaru. "He was exiled, of course."

Yoruichi growled a very cat-like growl and her eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for this!"

"Oh I highly doubt that." Said Ichimaru. "You can try though. But not today. Today is the day you go to the World of the Living!"

Ichimaru thrust an arm forward and a giant gate appeared. Yoruichi was thrown into it, and as she was, her form changed. The last thing she was Ichimaru's face, sneering at her.


End file.
